minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials/Mob Combat
In singleplayer or non-PvP servers, mobs are your greatest enemy. They strive to kill you as you strive to survive. Some hunt for thrill, some hunt for food, and some think of you as a tiny insect. How do you fight this tide of evil? Read this page to find out. Techniques There are many ways to attack mobs. However, some are better than others. Circle Strafe This is handy for battles with ranged mobs (Skeletons and Blazes particularly). While moving in closer, you run in a circle around your foe. When you're close enough, strike while still running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Sprint Charge This is used for attacking packs and mobs that have melee attacks or attacks that are set off at close range. You charge them while sprinting and hit them. It will knock them back much farther than a regular attack would. Knockback or Punch enchantments help. You can also back away after the attack; however, this is only a good idea while fighting Creepers. Do '''not '''use this on ranged mobs; it will knock them away where they can attack you but you cannot attack them. The Mad Chase Sometimes, when you know you're overpowered, there's nothing to do but run. You can do that if you need to. If the pursuers refuse to give up, offer them a few sword strokes when you turn around. This works very well against slow mobs (such as Zombies) but not so well against faster mobs like Zombie Pigmen. Back to a Wall This is an excellent strategy when fighting mobs that like to sneak up from behind, such as Endermen and Spiders. You back into a wall (or better yet, a corner) and strike as fast as you can. So long as there aren't too many mobs chasing you, you'll be fine. Look out, though: Creepers can corner you and explode, while Skeletons can just stand a ways off and shoot. Main Overworld Mobs This is the section for the four mobs you'll most commonly see trying to give you a hug. They can be deadly, but not if you know how to combat them! Zombies These are omnipresent in caves. Zombies are practically tame in most situations, but they can kill you in 4 hits if you don't have any armor! No matter what you do, do not drop any weapons or armor. They can sometimes pick those up. Zombies are easily killed with a few sword strokes; no particular strategy is required. Never hit a Zombie with fire; they can set you alight as well. Enchantments: *Power *Smite *Knockback/Punch *Infinity Skeletons Skeletons are dangerous: they're faster than Zombies, can attack from a distance, and will become more dangerous in melee combat. Like Zombies, they can equip armor and weapons; however, a Diamond Sword is the only weapon they'll equip. If you wish to temporarily sacrifice your sword so you can attack them more easily, go ahead. When they have a bow, use the circle strafe strategy. Enchantments: *Power/Sharpness *Smite *Infinity *Fire Aspect/Flame Spiders Spiders are dangerous because of their X-Ray vision. It's best to strike while they're in midair lunging. Otherwise, just use the sprint charge or hit them over and over again. Just remember that they have less health than the other three main mobs. Enchantments: *Power/Sharpness *Bane of Arthropods *Infinity *Knockback/Punch *Fire Aspect/Flame Creepers Before the Ghast or the Wither came the Creeper, the original boom-boom maker. These explode when you get near enough, making them quite dangerous. It's best to sprint-charge these and then back away quickly. Repeat this until they die. Enchantments: *Power/Sharpness *Infinity *Knockback/Punch *Fire Aspect/Flame Other Overworld Mobs These mobs are less commonly seen in the Overworld, often only in special locations. They are usually much more dangerous than the common four, so they require better gear and maybe a potion or two. Endermen Endermen can and will teleport behind you, so be very careful. The best way to fight them is by backing up against a wall, or better yet, a corner. You can then strike them easily as they try to run up to you. Note that they have twice the health of you. Note that Endermen will dodge all projectiles coming at them. They will also teleport away, un-aggroed, if they hit water (including rain) or are set on fire. Enchantments: *Sharpness *Fire Aspect *Knockback Cave Spiders Cave Spiders, found only in Abandoned Mineshafts, will poison you if they hit you (unless they have Weakness on them). They can also move through Cobwebs easily. Aside from that, they are almost exactly like Spiders. Enchantments: *Sharpness/Power *Bane of Arthropods *Fire Aspect *Knockback/Punch *Infinity Category:Tutorials Category:Mobs